I'm Really Glad You're Back
by badassbensonx
Summary: We all know that famous line, but with a certain blonde coming back, it has a whole new meaning.
1. The Return

_a/n: the thought of Stephanie March coming back is driving me INSANE. y'all don't understand how long I've been waiting for this! & with that being said, here's a little Cabenson to fill the wait. not sure where this'll be heading yet! and don't worry, I haven't forgotten about our other favorite blonde duo ;)_

 _reviews and positive feedback are always welcome! enjoy._

"ADA Alexandra Cabot?" Carisi asked after he had hung up the phone and glanced over at Fin.

"Do you know her? I mean... I've heard of her, but wasn't she in witness protection?" He asked curiously.

Fin nodded and sat back and took in the name. "Damn, it's been a minute since I've seen or heard of her." He smiled slightly at the sound of her name, definitely remembering how much of a kickass she was.

"You get a call from the DA's office? He followed up to his previous statement.

Carisi nodded and sat back, "I guess Stone couldn't handle SVU." He said with a laugh, definitely not surprised by that.

"Damn, really? I was kinda starting to dig the dude." Fin shook his head with a laugh.

Olivia had walked in as the two were chatting and smiled, it was good to see the two share a laugh. With all the negative that the job held sometimes, it was also good that the team could rely on each other for a laugh.

"What's going on over here?" Liv asked as she set her bag on Amanda's desk. "Anyone hear from her?" She questioned again.

Fin nodded, "Sitter's running late. She'll be here in 15. Go easy on her today, Liv?" He asked as Oliva nodded, making a mental note to talk to her.

"Anyways, Cabot. You hear she's in town?" He questioned.

Olivia's head whipped to Fin's direction and raised her eyebrow. "Alex? Cabot?" She asked in shock.

It had been a long time since she had heard that name, too. Olivia had tried to make it a point to stay in touch with the blonde attorney. Their relationship was something else, and Olivia knew that she could always count on Alex when she was in a pinch. The last she had heard, she was enjoying some much needed time off in the Bahamas. Olivia knew she had needed and deserved it. The woman had gone through hell working at SVU, and being transferred all over the place.

Olivia would have never admitted it back then, but she had been hell over heels in love with the woman, and she knew Alex had felt the same way, but life had gotten complicated for the both of them and nothing was ever said.

"Hello, earth to Olivia?" Fin snapped his fingers in front of her face. _How long was I thinking of Alex?_ She had thought to herself.

Liv finally glanced at him and realized Amanda had also shown up. "You good, Boss?" Amanada raised her brow as Olivia offered a smile.

"I'm good. Just a shock to hear Alex is coming back…. It's been a long time." She shrugged and headed into her office as Amanda glanced at Fin.

"Cabot?" She smiled excitedly. "Personally, I think it's great that she's coming back!" Amanda sat down as Fin laughed.

"We all know you have a crush on her, relax. But that's Benson's woman." He put his hands up in defense as Amanda groaned in agreement. "Maybe something will happen this time." Amanda said hopeful.

Carisi raised his brow and looked at the two in confusion. "Am I missing something here? Lieu. Only dates men?"

Fin chuckled at his comment, "You got a lot to learn, _Sonny_." And with that, he began to fill him in on the history of Alex and Olivia.

 _Alright, I'm sorry to leave it here, but next comes in our favorite blonde attorney. Can't wait!_


	2. The Chase

_a/n: I promise to update this as often as possible, as long as I have something to work with. I can see this being a good story to my Cabenson lovers._

 _Cheers!_

It had felt like time had stood still while Olivia sat in her office thinking about Alex. She laughed at herself for how pathetic she was coming off. They were _just_ friends, nothing more.

Olivia laughed again. Who the hell was she kidding?

Alexandra Rose Cabot had been the love of her life at one point, and she would have done literally anything she asked. Things were a little different now, Noah was in the picture, but truth be told, Olivia still would do anything for Alex. Olivia knew things definitely had to have changed between them… After all, it had been nearly six years since they had worked together.

Yet again, Olivia had gotten lost in the thought of Alex and didn't realize Amanda was now standing in front of her with her arms crossed. Liv shook her head and met her brown eyes with blue and smiled.

"You've been completely out of it for the last ten minutes, are you good?" She asked crossing her arms, looking at her superior.

Olivia smiled and nodded. "Honestly, I'm fine. I guess.. Just hearing Alex's name. Old feelings." She smiled and sat back and looked at her. "I'm sure there's going to be a huge rumor going around about us soon. Word travels fast around here." The brunette laughed shaking her head.

Amanda offered a smile and sat down. It was nice to finally be on a friendship level with Olivia. Amanda truly had worked her ass off to finally win over her trust, and slowly but surely, it had happened.

Amanda admired Olivia, in many ways. She was beautiful for starters, funny, caring, compassionate. Amanda would never admit it, but she did have a slight crush on her boss, but she knew that was strictly off limits. The blonde detective was just blessed that she was finally on the good side of things. They had a great friendship, their kids got along so well, they worked incredibly well together. Amanda knew she didn't deserve the little things Olivia did here and there to help her out when needed, but she thanked her lucky stars.

Staring at Olivia had just made her realize how lucky of a woman Alex could be if they had finally given in to each other.

"Quit staring, you weirdo." Olivia finally laughed as Amanda laughed with her.

"Sorry, Liv. I'm just thinking. You and Alex? It's gonna happen." She grinned playfully.

Olivia shook her head and raised her brow. "I just found out about 20 minutes ago that a woman I used to love is about to be working on a case with us, I don't know how to fully process that information."

Amanda smiled and looked at her. "Have you ever told her how you felt?" She questioned.

Olivia couldn't help but laugh at that point. "Look, Manda. Alex and I… We were very complicated. I wasn't even sure I was interested in women then.. I had gotten out of a relationship with a man who was completely in love with me, and it was just… Weird. I was learning who I was as a person… And as much as I loved that person I was with, being around Alex all the time... Yeah." Olivia laughed again.

"We talked about relationships… Men we had been with, people we had loved, but we never crossed that line." She sighed softly. "I mean.. We did come close one night." She laughed softly, remembering the night they were in the hotel together.

"Anyways," The brunette smiled at the blonde. "I think I really do still love her to this day, but I don't see it happening. Her and I are a lot alike, but different. I don't even know if she wants kids, and you know Noah and I are a packaged deal." She laughed a bit.

Amanda smiled and reached over Olivia's desk to grab her hand.

"Anyone who loves you, is lucky enough to experience raising a child with you. You have taught me so much about being a mom and shown Jessie and I so much love over the past few months. I do believe that if she was the love of your life at one point, and you hers, she would do anything for you." Amanda spoke honestly and stood up to give her friend a hug.

"I'm not going to lie, I am a little jealous and do hope I find someone who talks about you the way you talk about her. You've got a sparkle in your eye, Liv." Amanda smiled and withdrew from the hug and planted a kiss on her cheek.

Olivia couldn't help but feel a rush of emotions come over her. She was incredibly blessed to have a strong woman in her life to help raise a child with. She had thought about Amanda in _that_ way every now and then, but she never dare cross the line. She knew it could get messy, and with the way her and Amanda's friendship had blossomed, she didn't want to take the chance and ruin it.

"Your words mean the world to me, Amanda. And I'm very grateful to have you as a friend." Olivia smiled and squeezed her hand.

"I'm going to head down to the DA's office.. Maybe I can talk with her before we jump into a case." Olivia smiled and grabbed her coat.

Amanda smiled and nodded in agreement. "Good luck, Liv. Get your woman." She teased playfully as Olivia chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"Fin, I need to step out. Call me if you need me?" Liv smiled as she submered from her office, following Amanda with a big grin on her face.

"You got it, boss." Fin nodded and looked at Amanda. "I don't know where shes going, or what you said to her, but it's good to see that smile again." Fin smiled, happy to see Olivia happy.

"I told her what she needed to hear, and we'll see how it plays out." Amanda smiled sitting down.

Olivia made it to the elevator when she had felt her phone vibrate in her pocket.

 _Alex Cabot_ popped up across her screen. She smiled a little, she didn't think she'd ever get over the little butterflies she got when her name was seen or said.

"Alex.." Olivia spoke into the phone as the elevator doors closed.

 _Reviews and love are always welcome!_


	3. I Should've Come Back Sooner

_a/n: I really, really had to post a little filler. I love writing these two._

Alex smiled hearing the sound of Olivia's voice. "Hey you..." She bit her lip, letting the silence take over the two for a moment.

"So uh.." "I.." The two started to speak at the same time which caused them both to laugh.

"You go, Liv." Alex smiled a little. Olivia felt like she could've melted into a puddle with the way her name rolled off the blondes tongue.

"I uh, heard you're back. Is that correct?" Olivia asked curiously, knowing the answer already.

"I was asked to help out around here, yes." Alex laughed softly.

"Olivia, it's really good to hear your voice. I meant to call when I got back but.." Alex's voice trailed off. She really had no excuse to not catch up with her after her vacation. She had kind of just shut everyone out. She had been dealing with her father being sick, though he was better, she wasn't ready to lose him. It had been a hard enough time years ago when she was under witness protection and her mother passing and not being able to go to the funeral. SVU had brought back a lot of memories, mostly good ones with the people she had interacted with. Some bad, being shot especially comes to mind. But hearing Olivia's voice... It was like home.

"You have no idea how much I needed to hear that." Olivia sighed happily into the phone and felt her cheeks turn red.

"I was hoping you were in the office... I was on my way down.." She stepped out of the elevator and into the lobby of the station.

"Meet me at our usual diner in ten?" Alex asked hopeful.

Olivia smiled at those words. "I'll see you soon, counselor." She spoke before hanging up.

'Was heading to her office when she called. Getting lunch, pray for me!' Olivia sent a quick text to Amanda, who got it instantly and chuckled.

'I swear Liv, you're acting like you've got a school girl crush. Go get your woman!' Amanda wasn't going to give up, she wanted to see her friend get the happy ending she had deserved.

Olivia had stood outside of the diner, it brought back late night memories when her and Elliot used to camp out overnight on some cases and come at 3am for coffee because neither could sleep. She laughed softly at herself. She had wondered how he was doing. About a year after his departure, he had finally reached out to Olivia. He knew what he did and the way he left was wrong, but he needed to figure out what he was going to do before he could talk to the woman he had loved. Of course, that was also unspoken, and in the past. Olivia had checked in with him every now and then, mostly talking about work and the kids. Maybe a cup of coffee here and there, but things had been different after he left. Olivia had wished him nothing but the best, and she was always going to be there for him. She smiled at the memory and was startled by the arm on her shoulder.

"Jesus Christ, Alex!" Olivia laughed and took a good look at the blonde and wrapped her arms around the petite woman and sighed happily.

"Haven't I ever told you not to sneak up on a cop?" She grinned playfully as Alex chuckled at her comment.

"Maybe if said cop wasn't having a daydream in the middle of the sidewalk, I wouldn't have to creep up on her!" She laughed with her and returned the hug and pulled away.

"God, Liv. Is it possible that you just continue to get more beautiful by the day?" Alex couldn't believe she had just let that slip, but she stood her ground. She wasn't apologizing, she meant it, and she hoped Olivia would take a liking to the words. The brunette blushed and ran her fingers through her hair and smiled.

"Thanks, Al." She gave her hand a squeeze.

"I'm really glad you're back." Olivia wrapped her arms around her and gave her another long hug, to which Alex did not mind.

"I should've come back sooner." Alex replied and sighed, pulling away once more and taking in Olivia's beauty. She couldn't help but just smile, she honestly was the most breathtaking thing she had ever laid her eyes on, and the fact that she had felt the same way about this woman for over 15 years, it was the best feeling. Though, those feelings were not easy to hold back sometimes. There had been many nights and many cases where Alex could tell Olivia was hurting and all she ever wanted was to just take her into her arms and make her feel better. But, this could be her chance now.

Maybe something will change, Alex was hopeful.

 _you'll get more soon! I promise. xo_


	4. What Happens Next?

_a/n: hi! Hello. you guys have been so incredible to me with the love and reviews! I don't know how much more I'm going to write with this, but you guys deserve this! thank you for keeping me motivated!_

 _xo_

* * *

Although the two women had met at their favorite diner for lunch, there really wasn't much eating that had been going on. Alex had gotten so wrapped up in just listening to Olivia talk about how much her life had changed with Noah being in the picture. She felt like she really could just sit there and listen to her all day. The way Olivia's eyes lit up talking about her little boy, it was something Alex really wished she could experience. Alex thought that maybe if things could finally go the way she hoped, then maybe her and Olivia would be able to raise a little family. Alex knew she was getting was too ahead of herself, but sitting in front of the woman she was insanely in love with was all she could think about.

"Alex?" Olivia laughed waving her hand in front of the blondes face. "Where did you go just now?" She asked curiously with a small smile as she took a sip of her coffee.

Alex smiled and just looked at her. "I was thinking about you." She spoke honestly.

Olivia was a little taken back, but felt like that's all she ever needed to hear. "What?" She asked.

Alex smiled again and reached across the table for Olivia's hand.

"I'm just… Really happy to be here with you right now… I know we don't exactly have the best history, but…" She trailed off and squeezed her hand. "I've missed you a lot, Olivia."

Olivia felt a rush of emotions come over her, she sighed contently and got up to sit next to Alex in the booth.

"You know it's been a really long time since we've sat in this booth and just talked." She laughed softly and rested her head on her shoulder for a moment.

"What do you say I make us dinner tonight? As a welcome back to New York? I would love for you to meet Noah, too." Olivia bit her lip gently and looked at the blonde.

Alex smiled and looked into her beautiful brown eyes.

"I'd love that." She smiled nodding.

* * *

Olivia didn't know if it was the butterflies, or the glass of wine she had consumed before dinner that was making her anxious. Alex always had a way of making Olivia get butterflies whenever she walked into the room. At first, Olivia thought Alex was a bitch. She finally had admitted that to Alex one drunken night and they both laughed about it the next day even.

Alex came from money, and Olivia had gotten off on the wrong foot with her. She had assumed with her reputation of being "The Ice Queen", that she was actually cold hearted and only cared about herself. Olivia was very, very wrong. Olivia had finally given Alex a chance one night after everyone had gotten together after a hard case. They all needed a drink and to wind down.

"You still don't like her?" Elliot laughed sipping on his beer.

Olivia shook her head and leaned against the bar. "Look at her… In a skirt and heels in a cop bar… Who does she think she is?" She laughed and took a sip of her drink.

Elliot grinned and nudged her arm. "I heard she was asking about you earlier." He teased playfully.

Olivia raised a brow and turned her full attention to him. "What do you mean by that?" Olivia asked sitting her drink on the bar and crossing her arms.

He shrugged and finished off his beer. "Look, Liv, all I'm saying is that she's a nice woman." He shrugged again and paid off his tab and headed out.

Olivia huffed and finished off her drink before ordering another. If she was going to deal with this blonde, she needed to drink.

"Your partner leave you?" Alex made her way over to Olivia, who was thrown off by Alex approaching her.

"Husband duty calls, I guess." Olivia shrugged and looked at her.

"Look, you can drop the bitchy cop attitude." Alex narrowed her eyes. "I don't know why you don't like me, and I honestly think you should give me a chance because I'm here to stay." The blonde shrugged.

Olivia raised her brow at her comment. She liked the fire that she saw in her eyes.

"Alright, Cabot." Olivia smiled a little.

The rest of that night was all a blur, but Olivia knew from there on out, Alex was going to be one important person in her life.

* * *

Olivia had gotten so wrapped up in thinking about the night they finally became friends that she didn't even notice Noah pulling at her jeans. "Mama." He reached up for her.

Olivia smiled and picked her son up and kissed his head. "I've got someone very special coming over tonight and I can't wait for you to meet her." She smiled as Noah smiled back at her.

"Amanda?" He asked.

Olivia laughed softly and shook her head. "Alex." She kissed his cheek as a knock came to the door. "Alex!" Noah smiled and greeted her with a hug as Olivia opened the door to her.

"Well, someone is very friendly!" Alex laughed and hugged the little boy back.

"Oh my goodness, you are the sweetest little thing!" Alex gushed over his big brown eyes.

She knew he wasn't biologically Olivia's, but in a way, she could see the resemblance. She could also feel all the love radiating off of her. She didn't know if it was towards Noah, or the both of them, but either way, she definitely wasn't complaining.

"He's usually not this friendly, but I guess he was pretty excited to meet you." Olivia smiled and let Alex in and took her coat.

"Thank you for coming over." Olivia smiled as Alex shook her head.

"No, thank you for inviting me. I really needed out of my apartment." Alex laughed a little and sat down on the couch as Noah handed her some toys. "Noah, I'm sure she doesn't want to play right now." Olivia laughed a little.

"No, no, it's okay Liv. I'd love to play!" Alex smiled and pulled her heels off and sat on the floor with Noah to play with his cars.

Seeing Alex with Olivia really made her heart melt. She really never had thought that this would be happening right now. Olivia had been so in love with Alex at one point, and losing her back then really felt like a shot to the heart. But seeing her with her son now, there was no way that Olivia was going to let go.

* * *

After dinner, Alex insisted on helping with the dishes while Olivia got Noah ready for bed.

"This is a fight you'll never win, Liv." Alex called out with a laugh as Olivia smiled and rolled her eyes in the bathroom.

"Alex is funny!" Noah smiled and splashed the bubbles around.

Olivia laughed softly, "Oh she is so funny." She grinned playfully and cleaned him up.

Noah smiled and wrapped his little arms around Olivia's neck as he was carried into his bedroom to get into jammies.

"I love you mommy." Noah yawned tiredly once he was tucked into bed.

Olivia smiled and rubbed his head, "I love you too, sweet boy." She kissed his head and stood up to exit his room and saw Alex standing there and smiled. "He's perfect, Liv." Alex softly said and walked into the living room with her after she closed his door.

Olivia sat down on the couch and sighed happily. "Thank you, Alex." She smiled and reached for her hand for her to sit next to her.

Alex sat with her and looked at the brunette. "I know I've said it a lot, but I'm really happy to be with you right now." Alex softly said and rubbed Olivia's shoulder.

Olivia smiled and ran her fingers through Alex's hair.

She slowly leaned forward, as did the blonde and the two quickly found themselves wrapped up in each other's arms, things getting hot and heavy between kisses.

"Bedroom. Now." Is all Alex could get out before Olivia was already pulling her down the hallway.


	5. I Love You

_a/n: I am incredibly sorry to have left you all hanging, life got in the way. But alas! Here is the next chapter. Thank you so much for all the love and feedback. I sure do love these two ladies._

 _NBC and Dick Wolf own my ass._

Olivia rolled over in the middle of the night, feeling a little sore from previous activities. She couldn't help but put her hand over her mouth and laugh.

She had just had mind blowing sex with Alexandra Cabot. Olivia had thought about a lot more than she would admit, but the attorney sure did live up to her expectations.

"Liv?" Alex questioned as she yawned and rubbed her eyes.

Olivia smiled and leaned over and kissed her. "That was incredible." She mumbled against her lips and kissed her again.

Alex laughed softly and wrapped her arm around the older woman's body and kissed her bare chest, earning a soft moan from Olivia.

"It's everything I've ever wanted and more." Alex admitted and rubbed her hip with her thumb.

Olivia smiled and laid her head against the blonde's chest and closed her eyes.

She felt beyond safe in her arms, and she never wanted this moment to end. Olivia had always been in love with Alex, and she was sure she had felt the same. Olivia had lost Alex far too many times, and she would be damned if she lost her again. The heartbreak she had gone through with her leaving each time, it was torture. She wouldn't have wished it on anyone, but she had Alex here, and that's what counted.

Olivia sat up and turned on the lamp on her bedside and just stared at her for a moment.

"What?" Alex laughed, sitting up and wrapping the blanket around her upper half.

Olivia smiled again and leaned over and kissed her. "I don't want you to leave again, Alex. I don't know if I could emotionally handle that again." Olivia sighed.

Alex frowned and placed her hand on Olivia's cheek, then smiled. She shook her head and kissed her lips. "I'm here to stay, Olivia. I came back for you."

Olivia bit her lip and looked at her, she felt a wave of emotions come over her and her eyes filled with tears. "Really?" She asked.

Alex nodded with a smile and wiped the stray tear from Olivia's cheek. "I didn't get you in bed just to leave." She laughed softly. "Look, I know I have the reputation of the ice queen around here." She laughed, "but I wouldn't do that to you. I can't leave you again, Olivia." Alex sighed and rubbed her cheek.

Olivia really felt as if her heart burst with love. "I.." She didn't even know what to say. She gently grabbed Alex's face and kissed her lips again and again.

"I never expected us to be here, honestly. But now that we are, I wouldn't trade this for the world." She blushed as Alex laughed.

"Oh, I did." She grinned and kissed her again. "Olivia, I've been after you since we met 18 years ago. I wasn't going to ever give up on you." Alex admitted.

Olivia sighed happily. She remembered the first time she had laid her eyes on Alex, and it was like staring at a real life angel. Although, it was never easy between the two of them, all the fighting and losses made it worth it in the end.

"Olivia, I love you with every ounce of my being. And I'm not leaving you again." Alex ran her fingers through her hair as Olivia closed her eyes and let another tear fall. She was happy, genuinely happy and to hear those words from Alex, it made her feel whole again.

"I love you too, Alex." And with that, Olivia turned the light off and wrapped herself in the embrace of the blonde and drifted into a soothing sleep.

 _end._


End file.
